


크마 해포AU 이면 기숙사 어디 배정될지 궁예해봄

by dkdhtkawhgdkdy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkdhtkawhgdkdy/pseuds/dkdhtkawhgdkdy
Summary: 백업
Kudos: 1





	크마 해포AU 이면 기숙사 어디 배정될지 궁예해봄

애런 하치너 - 그리핀도르 /후플푸프  
하치는 미래의 FBI국장이 될꺼냐고 빈정거리는 물음을 들었던 것처럼 BAU팀장으로써 유능함. 그런걸 봐서 계속 검사 자리에 있었으면 승승장구해서 높은 자리에 올라갈 수도 있었을 것 같음. 하지만 본인이 직접 얘기했잖아, 자기가 검사시절 맡던 범죄사건들은 이미 다 결과가 나있었다고. 결과가 나기 전에 먼저 사람들을 돕고 싶어서 BAU에 오게 되었다고. 자신의 정의/신념을 위해 잘하던, 더 유망직업인 일도 포기하고 낯선 직업군으로 나아갈 용기가 있던 하치는 딱 그리핀도르같음.

근데 약간 후플푸프스러운 면도 있기는 함. 유독 하치가 피해자들에게 공감을 많이 해주는 느낌이여서. 물론 리드나 다른 팀원들도 피해자에게 공감해주기는 하지만, 그건 312의 리드처럼 자신이 그 피해자 상황에 이입할 수 있을 때가 대부분이잖아. 근데 하치는 유독 피해자가 누구던 감정이입을 더 많이 하는거 같음.(물론 아동 관련 사건일 때 가장 이입을 많이 하기는 하지만) 피해자와 면담할 때 눈물 글썽이거나 목소리를 잭 대하듯 조곤조곤 하는 등 피해자에게 최대한 해를 안 가하려고 노력한 느낌. 이런 모습이 다른 팀원들보다 하치에게서 더 부각돠는거 같음. 221에서 화재사건 피해자 가족의 엄마가 "남편과 아들이 어디에 있냐"고 물어봤을 때 '밖에서 기다리고 있다'고 거짓말 한 것도, 그리고 그녀가 죽어갈 때 옆에서 곁을 지킨 것도 결국은 인간에 대한 사랑과 연민으로부터 비롯된 거 같음. 아 물론 저 장면은 그리핀도르다웠다고 해석될 수도 있음. 자기가 피해자에게 거짓말했다는 점과 피해자가 죽는 모습을 아무런 대응없이 지켜보기만 해야했다는걸 평생 하치는 짊어지고 가야할텐테, 미래에 닥쳐올 정신적 고통을 무릅쓰고 저렇게 행동한거는 하치의 용기와 정신력을 보여준거 같기도 했음.

그래서 개인적으로 하치는 시즌 초반과 후반에 모자 썼을 때 결과가 다르게 나올 거 같음. 시즌 1~ 끝까지 하치의 용기는 동일하지만 성격이 워낙 변화해서...

초반에 모자 썼을때는 후플푸프일 듯. 아직 어리고, 헤일리와 잭(가족)도 있으니까. 근데 시즌5 이후, 특히 헤일리 사망 뒤로는 그리핀도르 나올거 같음. 가족이 죽은 큰 트라우마를 겪고도 그 원흉이 되었다 할 수 있는 일을 계속 해나가는 정신력, 이 일을 하는 이상 잭도 안전하지는 않다는 걸 알텐데 그래도 계속하는 무모함(?), 그리고 시간이 지날수록 너무나 인간의 추악한 면모를 많이 봐서 조금 무뎌진 인류애가 하치를 후플푸프보단 그리핀도르로 만들 거 같음.

스펜서 리드 - 래번클로

리드는 설명할 필요가 있을까ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 누가봐도 래번클로일듯ㅋㅋㅋ

물론 리드도 용기가 있지. 애초에 없었으면 BAU에 들어올 생각도 못했을듯ㅋㅋㅋ 순간암기력을 지니고 있으니 일 년에 경찰 관련 직종에서 일하는 사람들이 몇 명이나 죽는지 누구보다 분명히 잘 알고 있을 텐데, 다른 직업군보다 다치거나 죽을 확률이 월등히 높다는거까지도. 그럼에도 불구하고 bau에 들어옴. 난 이 점에서는 리드의 용기가 그리핀도르 답다고 봄. 하지만 그 이외에 리드가 사건현장에서 보여주는 용기는 리드의 지적 능력에서 기인하는거 같음. 내가 머리가 좋고 유능하니 내가 하는 생각이 맞을 확률이 높을 거라는 믿음? 312에서 팀원들 다들 오웬의 어머니 묘지로 갈 때 리드는 경찰서로 향하잖아, 그리고 실제로 오웬은 여친을 보기 위해 경찰서로 왔고. 만약에 리드의 예상이 틀렸다면? 리드는 그런 고민 하지 않음.

만약 오웬이 항복하지 않았다면? 리드는 오웬이 항복할 것이라는 확신이 있었음. (물론 오웬이 경우에는 리드의 학창시설과 유난히도 유사했으니 어느정도 예외를 둬야하지만) 108 기차 인질극 에피에서도 자신의 마술이 성공할 거라는 믿음을 가자고. 자신이 똑똑하다는 점을 잘 알고, 지능에 대한 자부심과 믿음이 있다는 점에서 래번클로다움.

데릭 모건 - 그리핀도르

모건은 확실한 그리핀도르 상인거 같음. 일단 생긴거 부터가ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

모건은 칼 뷰포드, 자신이 가장 믿고 의지할 수 있었던 유사 아버지였던 사람에게 성적 학대당했잖음. 보통 학대의 피해자는 그 학대를 대물림하거나 마약에 의존적이게 되는 등 자해를 하게 되는데 (모두가 그렇다는 것 아님. 저렇게 된다해도 그 사람에게 처한 상황이 안좋았다는거지 피해자만의 잘못이라 할 수는 없음) 모건은 그러지 않고 학대를 자신의 대에서 끊어내는걸 성공함. 그리고는 시카고pd의 폭발물 전담반에 들어가고 후에 bau에 들어가는 등 성공적인 삶을 살아감. 이럴 용기와 행동력은 참 그리핀도르 답다고 생각함. 그리고 그 뿐만 아니라 모건은 알파 메일로써 다른 사람들, 특히 자기가 약하다고 생각하는 리드와 가르시아를 보호하려는 성향이 있음. 자신을 어느정도 희생하면서까지 다른 사람을 보호하려 하고, 특히 그 보호의 대상이 자신보다 약자인게 좋았음. 그리고 모건이 가끔씩 수사하다가 불끈거리는것도 나름 그리핀도르 답다고 생각함. 주체 못하는 불같은 성격ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

제이제이 JJ - 그리핀/슬리데린

제이제이는 그리핀도르와 슬리데린 사이에서 고민을 많이 했는데, 난 그리핀도르로 기울었음. 일단 슬리데린이 후보였던 이유는, 제이제이가 시즌 6까지는 언론담당 요원이였으니까. 당연히 다른 팀원들이랑 기자회견에서 뭘 말할지 전에 토의하기는 했겠지만, 그래도 막상 그 자리에 올라갔을 때 생길 수 있는 변수들 ㅡ 예를 들어 기자의 예상치못했던 질문이라던가 ㅡ 은 제이제이가 혼자서 즉석에서 대처해야하니까, 언변능력있는 슬리데린에 잘 맞을꺼 같다고 생각함.

근데 슬리데린만으로 놔두자니 제이제이가 용기있는 면모도 많이 보였잖씀. 309에서 가르시아를 다치게 한 제이슨이 bau에서 인질극 벌이고 있을 때 처음으로 사람 죽이는 거였는디도 망설임없이 총 쏜 것처럼.

그리고 언론 요원일 때 JJ가 하던 주요 업무 중 하나는 팀을 위해 사건을 선정하는 거였음. "내가 사건1을 고르지 않고 사건2를 골랐기에 생기는 희생자가 있으면 어떡하지?" 라는 고민이 수십번도 들었을 법도 한데 그럼에도 불구하고 일을 계속 함. 직업 특성상 실패가 용납이 되지 않고 한 번의 실수가 수십명의 목숨을 좌우하는데 다른 팀원들의 직업은 이미 선택된 사건을 수사하는 거라서 실수해도 '최선을 다했다'며 자신을 위로할수있음. 하지만 JJ는 사건 자체를 선택하는 입장이니까 그럴 여유가 없잖아… 그럼에도 불구하고 자신의 선택의 결과를 마주할 용기가 있다는 점에서 JJ가 그리핀도르같음.

페넬로피 가르시아 - 후플푸프

가르시아는 고민할 필요도 없이 후플푸프일듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 나는 가르시아에게서 가장 인상깊었던 점이 타인에 대한 무조건적인 믿음과 사랑이였거든(물론 스포를 봐서 팀원들 바뀔때마다 새 팀원들에게 틱틱댄다는 소리를 듣기는 핬지만, 그건 그만큼 전 팀원에 대한 애정이 깊어서 그런 거 같음). 이 면모가 가장 잘 드러나는 에피는 역시 522! 피해자가 죽기 전 마지막으로 보는게 가해자의 얼굴이 아니기를, 세상의 좋은 것을 보고 죽기를 바라는 마음에 자신의 목숨에 위협이 올 수 있음에도 불구하고 피해자의 임종을 지켜줌. 이게 인류애의 헌신 아니면 뭐란 말이냐…. 모건의 말대로 세상의 모듯 것에서 아름다움을 발견하는 모습이 참 멋있음.

그리고 피해자들을 위한 상담모임에 매주 꾸준히 출석하는 것도 가르시아잖아(물론 그거 때문에 사고를 치기는 하지만…). 사실 우린 사건을 해결하는 과정만 보지 피해자들의 '그 후' 는 보지 않고, 실제로 그 부분은 피해자 개인이 이겨내야 할 일이라고 생각하는 경우가 많은데, 가르시아는 거기까지도 도움을 준다는 점이 인상깊었음. 그리고 자기의 오피스에 귀여운 인형들이나 블링블링한 소품을 들여놓아 스크린으로 보는 끔찍한 것을 차단한다는 것도 후플푸프다움. 그녀의 긍정적인 마인드셋이 결국엔 팀원들 전체에게 도움이 된다는거 까지도.

데이비드 로시 - 슬리데린 / 그리핀도르

로시는 슬리데린일까 그리핀도르일까 잘 모르겠음22. 졸업 뒤 해병대에 입대하고 전역하고는 기디언과 함께 bau를 창설한거 보면 분명히 용기와 정의를 위하는 마음이 있던게 분명함. 하지만 나는 로시에게 성공을 위한 욕구/야망도 크게 있었을거라 보거든. 일단 로시가 이탈리안-아메리칸이고 고향 친구들 중 마피아가 된 사람도 있는거 보면 어렸을 때 그렇게 유복하게 살았을 거 같지는 않음. 그래서 그걸 이겨내 성공하고자 하는 욕구가 어느정도 있었을 거 같음. 실제로 자기 집을 '맨션'이라 부르는 등 자신의 부와 업적에 대해 자랑스러워하잖아. 분명히 출세 욕구가 있었을 거 같긴 함.

하지만 20년 된 사건의 아동 피해자들을 잊지 못하고 챙겨준다는 점(314)을 봤을 때 맹목적이고, 기디언과는 달리 사건에 크게 영향을 받지 않는다는 점에서 정신력이 강해서 그리핀도르도 맞는 거같음.

에밀리 프렌티스 - 슬리데린 / 그리핀도르

에밀리는 슬리데린일지 그리핀도르일지 고민이 많이 되고 솔직히 나는 아직도 잘 모르겠음.

403에서 에밀리가 리드를 대신해 자신이 fbi라 자백하면서 대신 맞잖아, 이게 그리핀도르식 용기인지 슬리데린식 사랑인지 애매하다고 생각함. 에밀리의 개인 서사에서 가장 중요한 사건은 당연히 이안 도일과의 사건일텐데, 스파이 일을 한건 슬피데린의 교활함과 그리핀도르의 용기 둘 다로 해석될 수 있다고 봐서. 위장으로 죽는것도 마찬가지이고. 가족같은 팀원들과 떨어지려면 용기도 필요했고 자신을 희생할 정도의 헌신적인 사랑이 필요했다고 믿음. 만약 에밀리가 모자를 썼다면 해리 포터처럼 그리핀도르와 슬리데린 중 고르는 기회를 줬지 않았을까….


End file.
